


Writing Prompts

by PansexualGenderfluidMoose



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Homestuck, Kids n teenagers, Supernatural, many more fandoms I can't think of right now, wizardess heart - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I think too much, I'm bored, M/M, Multi, Other, both explicit and not, im sorry I'm weird, please give me suggestions, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualGenderfluidMoose/pseuds/PansexualGenderfluidMoose
Summary: Where I put some of my writing ideas that I come up with for you guys to use if you want! Some are pretty weird but what the heck why not?





	1. Prompt #1

**Author's Note:**

> Kids n teenagers  
> Explicit or not, whatever you want to use it as

Chris has a cat tail in ears hidden under his bed that he likes to wear when no one is around and acts like a cat with mr foofy. One day Ted comes home early from wherever and sees...


	2. Prompt #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter  
> M/M/M  
> Normal

So this is gonna take some backstory with it, use it or not, I don't care.

 

Simple:  
Severus, Lucius, and James have a daughter that James a Lucius don't know about and somehow the whole school (including Draco, who runs to tell Lucius) finds out about her.

 

Backstory: (sorry if it's crappy)  
Some of the students at Hogwarts, including Lucius, Severus, and James, went abroad near the end of eighth year. They all ended up being roommates and James, trying to make the best of the trip even though he got bunked with Severus and Lucius, drags them all to a magical bar to get some drinks. They all get drugged but before it can kick in they head back. Said drug makes them incredibly *cough* horney *cough* and able to be impregnated. Long story short, Severus gets pregnant and doesn't tell the others in fear they would force him to have an abortion or that Lucius would tell Voldimort and his daughter would become a target of the war. He finishes eighth year while staying in the room of requirement which comes in handy with the cravings and morning sickness that he has no one to help him through. She is raised by Severus and is sent to muggle school and home schooled to control her magic, that is until hog warts finds out about her.


	3. Prompt #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizardess Heart

"Your" (the main character) village is different from the rest. It somehow has access to all kinds of music (like the kinds of music we all have) while the other villages and anywhere else only have classical/instrumental music. One day the lesson (aught be professor Schuyler of course) has to do with music and let's just say the music you pick isn't like your "innocent" persona....


	4. Prompt #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin

After Arthur is long gone and Merlin is all that is left of Albion and Merlin is going into a depressive state missing Arthur and concitering suicide Arthur appears because "He will appear when Albion needs him most".


	5. Prompt #5

Klaus has a monitor like device/spell that allows him to monitor all of the dorms. Even yours.


	6. Prompt #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter

While it normally goes Gryffindors like Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs like Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws like Ravenclaw, wether it be romantically or platonically, Slytherins tend to like people from other houses seeing as the people of the Slytherin house are seen as untrustworthy and 'evil', even by the people of said house, but they tend not to persue these friendships/relationships because they think that, as a slytherin, they are undesired.


	7. Prompt #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Ladybug  
> SPOILERS!!!

SPOILER WARNING!!!

Hear me out first. Ok, so Gabriel Agreste is a little. In the episode The Bubbler the villain, the Bubbler, sends all adults up into the sky in bubbles. However, we see Gabriel Agreste as Hawkmoth clearly on the ground? Supposedly he could be immune to the Bubbler because he 'created him', but seeing as Hawkmoths powers are meant to be used for good, why would he be immune to who he creates? Therefore, the solution that I came up with was that he had to be younger than an adult, if not physically, then mentally. This may also explain why he wants all the miraculous for himself (a child hogging all the toys), the funny costumes and names for his villains, and, when you think about it, designing is alike advanced art, so it's his version of coloring.


	8. Prompt #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a prompt for a book

Ok, so there's this guy, right? We'll call him guy1 because I'm creative. So guy1 lives with his mom, older sister, and younger sister. His dad is gone somehow (that's for you to decide) and his family is really poor, so they can only afford so many hygienic products, like one deodorant, same shampoo, stuff like that. Sense he is outnumbered 3 to 1 he ends up using female deodorant, shampoo, etc. that's where the rumor that he is gay starts. Now he isn't homophobic or anything, but he is proclaimed straight, but the rumor doesn't really bug him. Guy1 is pretty popular, he hangs with jocks and that crowd, and he has one or two gay friends, but sense they are never bothered curtesy of their popularity, he has no idea less popular gays get bullied. Badly. One day, the quiet, sweet, shy, tiny little ball of adorableness that we shall call guy2 finally works up the courage to tug on guy1's sleeve and ask him out. Guy1, not having the heart to break guy2's, agrees to going on a few dates. Guy2 would meet him up in the parking lot after school in stuff, always wearing Long sleeves and long pants, even on hot days. Guy1 gets swept off his feet buy guy2's adorablemess, as well as little things, like how guy2 always pays the bill, how he nervously asks for one of his hoodies because it smells like him, or how he turns into a cherry from a kiss on the cheek, or how he melts at the mention of cuddling, and guy1 is officially in love and incredibly protective over guy2. He soon starts to hang around guy2 at school and sees how the bullies treat this precious and adorable boyfriend.


	9. Prompt #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlocks sexuality

Sherlock is DEMISEXUAL! Think about it, he has no (official canon) romantic or sexual attraction to anyone but perhaps Irene or maybe John *wink*. He was clearly attached to Irene and John, and those are the only ones he's shone any kind of possible romantic interest in. It would also explain why he doesn't seem interested in other people, so ye.


	10. Prompt #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter  
> Drarry and Scorbus

Ok, so. One time after Scorbius (<\---pls tell me I didn't completely butcher that) and Albus get together Scorbius and Draco are invited to lunch with Albus and Harry. Of course, being the lovebirds they are, Scorbius takes one booth, forcing Harry and Draco to sit next to each other. At one point Scorbius calls Albus his "little dragon" and Harry and Draco just kinda freeze seeing as that used to be Harry's nickname for Draco when they were secretly together.


End file.
